Maybe
by Jennifer Lusk
Summary: This is a one-shot trying to have some KxK angst , but instead turned into fulffy comedy. Rated for Kyo's language.


MAYBE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't, never have and never will own the characters in this fic. AN: Since Mona-chan asked for Kyo x Kagura angst, I tried. Somehow it ended up a bit fluffier than I wanted, but my muse insisted and you know how muses get if they don't get their way. ^_^  
  
Kyo grumbled to himself as he propped his chin on the table. Kagura was in the kitchen with Tohru. They were making some kind of special treats. Why did the damn inoshishi always have to show up?  
  
Shigure stood behind the neko smiling happily. "Ah, to have TWO lovely young ladies slaving in the kitchen to make delicious treats, just for you. What I wouldn't do to be in your place! Why I know exactly what I'd do, first, I'd go into that kitchen and steal a kiss from both then I'd" Shigure fell as Kyo's fist knocked him down and out.  
  
Kyo resumed his previous position and grumbling. If it had just been Kagura, he'd have already been long gone. He couldn't do that to Tohru. She was too sensitive. Insults just rolled off Kagura like water from a duck's back.  
  
Yuki entered the dining room and looked at Shigure's unconscious form. He looked over to his grumbling cousin and smirked. "Implying things about you and Honda-san again?" Yuki asked, curious.  
  
"No, it was more like what HE wanted to do to both Kagura and Tohru-kun, right now in the kitchen." Kyo mumbled tiredly.  
  
"Kagura-chan is here?" At Kyo's nod Yuki followed the question up with, "Then why are you still here?"  
  
"Because she roped Tohru-kun into baking something." Kyo mumbled almost inaudibly.  
  
Yuki snorted. "That would do it. Ganbette! I'm off to study and avoid the fireworks." Yuki went upstairs leaving Kyo to his fate.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Kagura and Tohru entered the dining room carrying a tray of something Kyo'd never seen before. "What the hell is that?" He exclaimed as they set the odd lumpy mass before him.  
  
"They're turtles." Tohru said happily as she clasped her hands together.  
  
"Turtles?" Kyo asked. They looked more like weird shaped pieces of shit to him.  
  
"Hai. It's from America. It has caramel and nuts in a chocolate coating." Kagura said as she pushed the tray closer to the neko.  
  
"Chocolate?" Kyo asked wrinkling his nose in distaste.  
  
"Oh! That's right. I forgot Kyo-kun hates chocolate." Tohru exclaimed softly.  
  
"That's okay, because he's going to eat it anyway, right?!?!? Kagura said as she began to snap.  
  
Kyo held up his hands knowing it was useless but unwilling to just give in. "I'm not going to eat that girly crap and you can't make me!"  
  
"Ano..." Tohru began, but neither person listened to her. Tohru turned and walked out of the room. She had finally learned to just let them be and things would get resolved.  
  
Kagura grabbed one of the confections and tried to shove it in his mouth. Kyo dodged it but not her fist. As he fell back he crashed through one of the sliding doors. He winced already hearing Shigure's lecture. Kagura gave chase as soon as Kyo gained his feet and took off.  
  
"Get back here and eat your treat!!!" Kagura screamed as she began to gain on the helpless neko. Kyo hit the tree line and vanished. Kagura stopped running to look for some sign of the neko. Nothing. Sighing heavily, she slowly turned and walked back into Shigure's house.  
  
"Did he get away?" Shigure asked Kagura from his seat on the floor. His eye had blackened.  
  
"Hai. I don't know why he won't let me do things for him." Kagura said as she began to clean up the pieces of the shattered door.  
  
"You push too hard, Kagura-chan. He's just not ready for these things, yet." Shigure said as he pulled out the paper to cover the doors once they were pieced back together.  
  
"Do I? Why isn't he ready? He acts more immature than Hiro, sometimes." Kagura commented as she wiped away a stray tear.  
  
"Hai, you do push things. That in itself wouldn't be so bad except you then go extremely physical when things don't happen with him the way you want." Shigure answered as they began to repair his door. "He's not ready emotionally for anything beyond friendship, and even that is hard for him."  
  
Kagura sighed heavily at Shigure's words. She already knew this, but needed someone else to tell her anyway. "But why will he do and accept things for and from Tohru-chan and not me? Does he like her?"  
  
"Hai. But we all like Tohru-kun. He does things for Tohru because she really needs the help. He accepts things from Tohru because he can't stand to hurt her feelings." Shigure answered as honestly as he could.  
  
"What about my feelings? Are they so insignificant?" Kagura asked as her tears continued to flow.  
  
"Your feelings are just as important, but not so easily wounded. Where you bounce back and keep coming, Tohru-kun wilts and withers. Insults affect you both in different ways. Besides, it's not that that makes Kyo-kun treat you differently. It's your attitude." Shigure said cheerfully as the door was almost finished.  
  
"My attitude?" Kagura asked at a loss.  
  
"Hai. Tohru-kun only wants to be friends. You want a committed, serious, involved relationship. As I said before, just being friends is hard enough on Kyo-kun." Shigure turned to Kagura and bowed. "Arigato for your help in repairing my door."  
  
"Your welcome, Shi-chan. It was my fault to begin with. I think I'll go home now. You've given me a lot to think about." Kagura gathered her things and slowly left Shigure's.  
  
Kyo remained in the tree watching her leave. Her shoulders were slumped in defeat. Kyo's hand tightened around the branch. He hated to treat her that way, but she wanted things he was unable to give. If only she could back off and give him space like Tohru did.  
  
Sighing, Kyo jumped out of the tree and headed for Shigure's to repair the door before the inu read him the riot act. He entered the house and paused in shock seeing the door already repaired. The turtles were still on the table.  
  
Kyo walked over to the paper door. He paused as he saw little catheads pasted on every other square. He slowly brushed one finger over the closest one. Even now, she still hadn't given up. Sighing, he walked up to his room to get on the roof. He had a lot to think about.  
  
Kagura's Thoughts  
  
He must hate me. That is the only explanation. He gives others more of a chance than he gives me.  
  
Shi-chan said all Tohru-chan wants from Kyo-kun is friendship. That's fine, but I don't just want more, I need more. I need him to recognize me and see my love for him.  
  
Am I too pushy? Could I back off to make him happy? I love him! I would do anything to make him happy, anything! Could I really back off if it would make him happy? I can try. It will be hard.  
  
Kyo's Thoughts  
  
Why does she always go off the deep end when she doesn't get her way? Why does it have to be me? Why couldn't she pick that damn rat like everyone else does? What did I do to deserve this?  
  
She looked so sad as she left. I hate to see a girl sad. It brings back too many bad memories. Maybe I can try to be nicer to her. Anything would be preferable to that hurt expression. I could even eat some of that damn girly junk if it would keep her from crying. Maybe.  
  
If she would just remain calm, things wouldn't get so out of control. When she snaps, there isn't any reasoning with her! Huh! Shigure says the same damn thing about my temper and me. Are we that much alike?  
  
A Few Weeks Later  
  
Kyo froze as he saw Kagura's shoes in the foyer. He almost turned and bolted but remembered her sad expression last time she had left. Sighing, he took off his shoes and entered the house.  
  
Yuki stared in shock, as Kyo didn't run immediately. Tohru had to work, so this time Kyo didn't have that excuse.  
  
Kyo entered the hallway calling out he was home, something he rarely did. Kagura immediately appeared from around the corner and jumped forward to glomp him. Kyo stepped back before he could think. It was an instinctive reaction, one that had saved him many times from other females.  
  
As soon as he realized what he had done, he stepped forward again. Kagura however just stood where she had stopped when he had stepped back. Both were remembering their vows to try not to behave the same way.  
  
"Shigure behaving?" Kyo asked softly.  
  
"Hai. Ano, I made you some sushi and some sukiyaki. No chocolate this time." Kagura said staring at her feet so she wouldn't do something rash.  
  
"Arigato. I'll just wash up, then." Kyo turned and left leaving a stunned Yuki and Shigure standing in the doorway. Kagura turned and went back into the kitchen to fix the neko a plate.  
  
"Did that really just happen?" Yuki asked his older cousin.  
  
"Hai. Is the world ending?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Must be. They got along." Yuki replied.  
  
They remained where they were to wait on Kyo's return this couldn't last. Kyo came back downstairs. He had changed clothes. Shigure and Yuki watched as he went into the kitchen. Curious, they walked to the kitchen doorway.  
  
Kagura was ladling some of the sukiyaki into a bowl for Kyo as he leaned against the counter. "Smells nice." He said.  
  
"Arigato." Kagura said softly as she handed the bowl to Kyo. He sat down at the counter and tried a small taste. Kagura smiled hopefully as he continued to eat. She hadn't pushed and he ate it! Maybe this could work!  
  
Kyo slowly ate the sukiyaki. It wasn't as good as Tohru's but it was still good. So far he was doing as Kagura wanted and she hadn't exploded. She actually looked happy. Maybe he could do this.  
  
A tense silence fell in the kitchen as Kyo and Kagura wracked their brains for something to say.  
  
Yuki and Shigure continued to watch the small drama unfold.  
  
Kyo finished the sukiyaki and stood. "Aren't you going to try the sushi?" Kagura asked as he turned to leave.  
  
"Um, I'm really not in the mood for sushi right now. Besides, I just ate that bowl of soup." Kyo said as gently as he could.  
  
Kagura stared at him. "Just one piece?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A bite?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kagura clenched her fists. "JUST EAT IT ALREADY!!!" Kagura screamed as she lost it.  
  
"NO, AND YOU CAN"T MAKE ME!!!" Kyo yelled back.  
  
"EAT IT!" "NO!"  
  
Kagura grabbed a roll of sushi and shoved it in Kyo's face. "EAT IT!!!"  
  
Kyo dodged and took off with Kagura on his heels. "NO!!!"  
  
Shigure and Yuki exchanged a look. "Well, that didn't last long." Yuki said softly.  
  
"Longer than I thought it would." Shigure replied with a smile. At least his doors were still intact.  
  
CRASH!!! Shigure cringed as he turned to see Kagura beating an unconscious Kyo on the remains of his sliding doors leading to the back yard. "My doors!" Shigure sobbed pathetically. 


End file.
